Music and Musings
by Beautybelle145
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots that center around the friendships between the autobots and their human charges, inspired by my itunes shuffle. Lennox and Ironhide, Bee and Sam, Epps and Sideswipe, Optimus, Ratchet.
1. Snow Patrol

**A/N: iTunes was on shuffle and I just started writing for a while-this is what came out. Sometimes the music has no connection to what came out. A series of drabbles that center on life with the autobots. I do reference to events from all movies, so be careful if you don't want any spoilers. As always, reviews are appreciated! **

**xoxo, Belle**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Transformers, but I'm convinced that my car is one on a daily basis...he just doesn't know it yet!****:p**

**Chasing Cars**

Will Lennox stood at the edge of the giant aircraft carrier, letting the lull of the ocean waves erase the echoes of crushing metal and gunfire from his mind. He took a deep breathe of the salty air, before opening his eyes and automatically turning to look for the figure of black metal that was never far away from him. It only took a few seconds for the reality to hit him again when he realized that his guardian was no longer there…and would never be standing by him again. Images of that terrible rust eating away at his hands, armor, cannons and face flashed in front of Will's eyes-the same feeling of terror and helplessness washed over him as it did while he was witnessing it. He couldn't handle it anymore; the loss, the emptiness, the way his best friend literally disintegrated in front of his eyes. He leaned over the railing and retched.


	2. Demi Lovato

**Did You Forget?**

Sam didn't count calories anymore. The whole "staying fit so he could hang out with his alien-robotic, crime fighting, decepticon destroying friends" thing went out the window a long time ago when it was made clear to him by the government that his role in that journey was long over. He plopped down on the couch with a bag of cheese puffs and watched the muted tv screen as images of a report on an illegal nuke base in Iran that was destroyed without any American men flashed across the screen. He figured it was probably a couple of the Autobots-they were always out and about, destroying bad people in order to protect the good. His heart sank as he thought about the yellow Camaro that used to be parked outside his building every night and how it hadn't been there in over three months. He was forgotten and insignificant-his didn't matter anymore, even to the one being who used to guard him so ferociously, he was lucky if he could eat two bowls of "junk" cereal in the morning. He sighed heavily as he clicked the tv off and sat there in the gathering darkness, listening to an engine revving below his window as some undoubtily impatient person waited for whoever they were picking up. A few minutes later, the revving hadn't quieted down and with an aggravated grunt, Sam stood up with every intention to open his window and yell a slur of choice words to the driver below. Couldn't he just feel miserable in silence? But that all changed when he saw the black racing stripes crisply contrasted on the yellow Camaro that was flashing it's lights up at him in a pattern that Sam instantly recognized as "want to go for a drive?" He hadn't smiled that big or moved that fast in months as he bolted over the sofa and out the door.

**A/N: This is also in my series Black and Yellow (which is a bunch of oneshots about Sam and Bee) but since it was inspired by a song, I added it in here too. As always, reviews are appreciated. xoxo, Belle.**


	3. Rihanna

**Shut Up and Drive**

Epps had had enough. The endless politics of alien liason bullcrap were giving him a head ache and the fact that the government had stopped NEST training for the last four days to argue about whether or not the autobots were really the US's alleys had caused Epp to send a fist through the wall.

"HAVEN'T THEY FIGURED IT OUT BY NOW?" He bellowed to no one particular. There were still 'Con's out there, up to who knew what, and they needed to be found and stopped. He stopped to pull his hand out of the plaster, briefly assessing that nothing was broken and wiping off the blood between his knuckles. The hanger was empty and that pissed off Epps even more-every solider, human and autobot, should be in here, making a fuss and demanding the right to fight. He was on the verge of sending his other fist into the wall when a rev of an engine echoed through the giant building.

"Rachet will not appreciate your tearing up your hands," a smooth metallic voice said.

"What's the point if I do? It's not like I'm going to need them any time soon!" Epps yelled at the silver corvette, whose engine revved warningly.

"You will need them if we are going to go for a drive." The driver's door opened and Epps paused for only a minute before climbing in.

"Where are we going?" He asked, as the door shut and locked behind him and the seat belt locked him in of it's own accord.

"Where ever you want, Epps. Just let the open road calm you down instead of tearing up your body. Rachet said that if I ever let you come into his medical bay again with so much as a broken bone, he would personally tell Optimus that I wasn't doing my job well enough and that you should receive a new guardian." The voice replied through the radio.

Epps took a deep breath. He would have to talk to Rachet about that later-there was no way he was going to go to war again-if the government would get their damn heads on straight-if Sideswipe wasn't at his side.

"Okay, fine." He sighed as he placed his hands on the steering wheel.

"Do. Not. Get. Your. Lubrications. On. My. Interior." Swipe threatened, but Epps picked up on the slightly playful tone as he guided the car out and accelerated, letting the engine soothe his irritation.

**A/N: In my imagination, Epps is Sideswipes human charge. That's just how I see it. As always, reviews are appreciated. **

**xoxo, Belle**


	4. Goo Goo Dolls

**I'll Stay With You**

"Don't you miss being out there with them?" Sam asked as he leaned against the bumper of his yellow camaro as he watched the last of Optimus's huge black tires round the corner and the dust settle on the road. He was answered by a content rumble of the engine from under the hood. "Yeah, I know Bee, but don't you get bored? Don't you tired of me? Don't you want to get out there and take down a 'Con or two?" Sam persisted, trying to get all the questions that had been weighing on his mind out in one breath. Sure, it was amazingly cool to have a top of the line car that actually transformed into an alien robot, but Sam was always worrying that his car would just up and leave him one day. And that would suck, because Sam considered his car to be his best friend. The radio dials clicked for a few seconds as Bee searched for an answer. Sam started to feel a knot of dread in his stomach.

The radio dials clicked again and music began to waft through the speakers:

"_I'll stay with you. The walls will fall before we do."_

"Can't get out of that Goo Goo Doll's rut, can you?" Sam said, but there was a smile on his face as he patted the hood of the car affectionately.

**A/N: I just really love Sam and Bee. I wish there was more of their friendship seen in the movie. As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**xoxo, Belle**


	5. We the Kings

**This is Our Town**

Optimus often spoke of how beautiful Cybertron once was, but that was all he ever said. As far as any of the NEST team knew, it was beautiful and then it was destroyed. It was the kind of subject that you just left alone, but caught yourself wondering about it on idle Tuesday afternoons. No one could really blame any of the autobots for not talking about their home that was now left a smoldering waste land somewhere out in space-it was painful for even the humans to think about it.

Still, on the rare quiet night when the stars were out, when all the soldiers were all asleep in the bunks, Lennox would hear the soft hydraulics of the Mechs file past their window and watch them all stand around Prime and look towards the stars. And although Will knew that this was the kind of thing that you just didn't ask about or intrude upon, he always found that as he slipped back to sleep, he dreamt of a beautiful planet, full of life and color and beings that even he could never imagine.

**A/N: not really sure how this drabble came from this song, but it's one of my favorites. As always, reviews are appreciated. **

**xoxo, Belle. **


	6. The Fray

**Happiness**

"Earth really is a beautiful planet." Rachet said as he transformed out of his alt. mode in order to focus on the setting sun with his optics.

"And that is one of the reasons why we have decided to make it our home," the deep voice of Prime rumbled from besides him.

" It's hard to be happy about a home with so much violence and hatred among its inhabitants." Ironhide grumbled.

"Even you have found that not all humans are full of ignorance," Optimus rebuked softly.

Ironhide snorted, but didn't reply. He was right, after all. His thoughts turned to his charge, and the drills they had run earlier that day and how worried he'd been when Lennox seemed to have taken a hard fall. He was still running scans over Will as he left the base reluctantly with the rest of the Autobots, making sure his vitals remained stable.

"Fair enough." He finally said, in a softer tone. Sure, Earth was beautiful, but that would never be the reason why he would call it home.

"Oh, don't lie, Hide," Rachet quipped, "You're actually happy here."

"Correction. I'm happy with Lennox and his family, and with you, my brothers." Ironhide said quietly. He let air through his vents in a sigh as he realized that wherever Lennox was-that would be home for him now. And yes, he was happy with that.

**A/N: Are these not good? No one has reviewed yet, so, I'm not sure. **


End file.
